Big Blue Box
by Principal N
Summary: Two American college students are led on the ride of their collective lifetimes when a big blue box lands in their dorm room.


A/N: This is my first serious attempt at a Doctor Who fanfiction. I've tried half-heartedly to make things happen with Harry Potter, but there's just so much more potential with the Doctor and the idea won't leave me. Now, I know self-inserts are frowned upon in the industry but this isn't a traditional SI. This sin't me, exactly. It's mostly me, I'm telling the story in first person after all, but it's a different version of me.

* * *

I've often found myself pondering existence. More specifically, I find myself wondering if this is all real. Am I really living my dreams? Is this where I am supposed to be? If so, how the hell did I get here? More importantly, when did it come to this? Questions like these plague my mind when I'm alone. Luckily, I'm not often alone, though when I am it's usually because something terrible has happened. I suppose it started a week ago, though it was probably longer than that. Time is an odd figure, likes to mess with me.

-BBB-

**One week prior…**

"Yeah, yeah, I know, be careful on the roads and all that. You don't have to remind me, Mom. Ok, ok, OK. I get it. Yeah, love you too. Bye." I put down my phone and ran a hand through my short hair. I was going home for the holidays after my first semester at college. I went to a state university and the workload was manageable but rather arduous, as was typical. I was giving my roommate Matt a ride home as well, seeing as we've known each other since the 5th grade and I was the one with a car.

"Yo, Matt, we're leaving in 5? You all packed?" I called into the room. I got no response and smacked my face into my palms. Typical Matt, he probably fell asleep at his desk again. I walked in, shaking my head, only to fall on my ass at the sight in front of me. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. There was a giant blue telephone box in the middle of the room. Matt was standing off to the side looking suitably astounded. We had both seen enough Doctor Who to know what this meant.

I got up and approached the box cautiously. I hesitantly knocked on the door and glanced at Matt, whose mind appeared to have reasserted itself. We heard a muffled "Just a minute!" from inside. The voice was too muffled to get a good read on the accent, but it seemed Scottish, which excited me a bit. It could be number 10, my personal favorite from the iconic show. I was shocked out of my reverie when the door opened to reveal a disheveled-looking man. He was wearing the typical suit and coat and had a blue-tipped screwdriver poking out of the pocket. The man pulled some rectangular-framed glasses out of a pocket and put them on, scanning my figure up and down. "Well, who're you? This isn't Victorian England, I suppose it's closer to 1990 based on your choice in clothing. Well, I suppose it could be later, you humans have a tendency to overlook fashion of the galaxy…"

I let him ramble on, a bit offended. Just because I chose to wear sweats DID NOT MEAN that it wasn't fashionable. I'm just too lazy and cold in the mornings to put much effort into my appearance. It's not as if I had to fix my hair or anything. I noticed that the man in front of me had stopped speaking and stared at me quizzically. "Well, you going to answer my question? Who're you?" I stuttered for a bit before Matt saved me.

"That's Charles, I'm Matt. And you are?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The man was surprised and made to speak.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm the Doctor, very nice to meet you, Charles, Matt. Where am I? Or when am I? I suppose that's the better question." Matt and I stared at each other, then the Doctor, my eyes wide and Matt, well, Matt didn't show much emotion.

"Um, Doctor," I got his attention, "You're in our dorm room. It's December the first and we were getting ready to go home. I suppose you need to know that it's 2013 as well. Now, I'm a very big fan and all, but I didn't think you were exactly real. Neither of us did." He stared at me incredulously.

"Not real? Why wouldn't I be real? Well, I suppose there was that incident with the Cybermen a while back, but that was years ago. Wait, a dorm room you said. What's that supposed to mean, this is supposed to be 1850 England! How did we end up in 2013 of all places?!"

"Doctor, what's going on? Is everything all right?" a familiar feminine voice called from inside what I assumed was the TARDIS. The woman in question came to the doors curiously.

"Rose, get back inside, we'll be back off in a bit once I decide what to do. The TARDIS normally has a reason for bringing me these places and times. Tell me, have there been any strange happenings recently? Any aliens?" the Doctor scrutinized us.

Matt spoke again. "No, Doctor, I'm sure we'd know if there was though. You ever think that maybe the TARDIS wants you to take us with you?" he raised another eyebrow and I grinned, trying to hold in my laughter. Typical.

"No, no, that's impossible. Well, not really impossible, she's sentient after all. Say, you want to come with me, the two of you? Figure this out. Rose could use some company, after all, humans are so odd." I couldn't hold it in anymore, laughing in glee. I was going to be a companion to the Doctor. Unbelievable.

"Sure, Doctor," I said after I had stopped laughing. "Lead on, lead on." He held out a hand to the both of us and we took it, being pulled into the ship. Even though we had seen it countless times on the television it was still amazing that such a space could exist inside the relatively innocuous exterior. I smirked and decided to pull a trick that I saw in the 11th Doctor's tenure. "Wow, it's smaller on the outside!" I exclaimed. The Doctor just stared at me, speechless.

"Doctor, who're these two?" the female from earlier, one Rose Tyler, asked. I decided to play stupid, I wasn't supposed to know who she was. I strode over to her and grinned, kissing her hand and replying, "Charles MacKay and Matthew Landis at your service, Ms…" I trailed off.

"Tyler, Rose Tyler. Pleased to meet you," she turned to the Doctor. "Why didn't you greet me like that, you big oaf! A mere teenager outdid you!" the Doctor looked flustered and muttered an excuse before hopping up to the console and pressing a few buttons. "Well, we'd best be off! People to meet, planets to visit, history to make! Allons-y!" and with that, the Doctor threw a lever forward and we departed our dorm room, changing both my and Matt's lives forever.

* * *

A/N: I won't put a post-note in most times, just a short pre-note and then story. I plan to actually reply to reviews in PMs and if the review is repeated a certain amount of times I will put it into a pre-note to clear things up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
